Tale of Valeck
by alan.haymore
Summary: Valeck is my current charaacter in skyrim. Nord/Storm Cloak. Rated T for violence, swearing, and possible sexual themes later on. This is his tale, but he is not the Dragonborn. Rumors of it may pop up here and there, but i always wanted to do a play through without being the Dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1

The rocking was what woke me. The clacking of hooves on stone, the creaking of wooden wheels as a wagon rolled down a road. I heard the whiny of horses, and smelt the crisp morning air and the stench of unwashed bodies. What'd happened to me? It's all I could think of. The last thing I remembered was crossing the border from Cyrodil back into Skyrim. He'd gone to Cyrodil too trade his arms and armor he'd just finished at his blacksmith shop back in Shor's Stone. He'd just crossed the border and was on his way home when….. Imperials! They'd come out of nowhere, swarmed the crossing like a nest frostbite spiders to a feast.

I opened my eyes, my head was lolling to the side, and my body rocked with the swaying of the wagon. My head hurt, like I was hit with a club. My vision was blurry at first as I sat up, my bones and muscles ached. Where am I? It's what I was thinking as I sat up. My hands were bound in front of me, and I was in a wagon with three others. The one across from me was a young lad, about the same age as me, and a fellow Nord. All three of us were kinsmen. The Nord in front of me had long blond hair that was wavy as it fell to his broad shoulders. His beard was short and trimmed, but tangled and greasy. Next to him sat a dirty man, covered in grime. His black hair was close cut, neat and clean. His clothes were rough spun, those of a poor man, and possibly a thief. He grumbled to himself as we road along. Next to me on the bench was a larger Nord. He had the same blond hair as the other, but his mouth was bound shut with cloth, as if they didn't want him to speak. I marveled at him.

"So your awake, Kinsmen." It was the Nord across from me who spoke, nodding around us. "Caught in that blasted imperial ambush like the rest of us." He nodded ounce again. The wagon was being tugged along the road, and driving it was an imperial soldier. Why? There was another wagon like ours, being driven by another soldier, and about a dozen more imperials surrounded us as we road down the cobble stone path.

"It's all your fault, damned stormcloaks!" It was the dirty black haired Nord, shouting at the man across from me. "The Empire was nice and lazy before you started this war. If it wasn't for your lot, I would've gotten away with that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now." He spat at the Nord, grumbling on about the empire and stormcloaks, and how both were useless. The Nord across from me bristled with anger, the corded muscles in his arms tightening.

"Watch your tongue horse thief! You're addressing Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king of Skyrim!" The horse thief and my jaws dropped as we looked at the last passenger on the wagon. It made sense now, why his mouth was tied shut, and why the caravan was so heavily guarded. This is the man who killed the Emperor, shouted him to death with the ancient power of the Thu'um, or the Voice. He'd slaughtered the man, and led a bloody civil war that tore Skyrim apart. This was a hero of mine, a true son of Skyrim, and a true disciple of Talos.

The horse thief looked at the other stormcloak, his eyes full of fear. "Wait, Ulfric Stormcloak. Oh by the gods, where are they taking us?!" The man panicked, his head swinging in every direction as if he hoped some way to escape would suddenly appear. The stormcloak chuckled, his head shaking as he stared at the rotting boards of the wagons floor.

"Where do you think their taking us horse thief?" He looked up at the clouds above, his eyes distant and empty, like he was looking beyond into the void. "By the end of this day, we'll have joined our ancestors in Sovanegard." This sent the horse thief into frenzy. He frantically shouted everywhere, begging his innocence and that he wasn't a stormcloak. Pathetic, no son of Skyrim should act in such misconduct.

"Hey, horse thief. Where are you from?" The Nord rested his elbows on his knees, looking side long at the panicked man. "Why do you care?" The horse thief paused in his hysteria, puzzled by the question. "A Nords last thoughts should be those of home. So, where are you from?" The horse thief almost seemed ashamed as he looked down. "Rorickstead. I'm from Rorickstead." It was at that time that we all heard a shout rise from the leader of the caravan.

"General Taulius, sir. We have the prisoners." Ahead rose the walls of a town. The road opened down the streets of the town, and all along the walls and streets were soldiers of the Imperial Legion. "Welcome to Helgen friends. End of the line." The horse thief stared at his feet, eyes wide in panic again. "Akotosh, Arkay, Divines save me." He was mumbling on, a continuous prayer to the divines. My self, all I could think was a silent prayer to Talos. Forgive me Talos. It appears my death will not be in battle, but on the stone block of an execution.

"The Thalomor. I bet you those blasted elves had something to do with this." The stormcloak was staring in the direction of several black cloaked figures sitting on top of their brown and white horses. The gold skinned elves were watching the procession as if it was some twisted parade. The sick bastards! I quivered in rage, how dare they show themselves here. As if dying by and executioner wasn't bad enough, but in the presence of those spineless cowards made it terrible.

The Nord across from me seemed ounce again lost in reminisce, staring at the imperial walls. "It's funny how these walls ounce made me feel safe." He looked at the simple homes, their wooden frames poking out through the mortared walls, and the straw roofing rustling as the wind blew softly. "I wonder if Havager is still brewing that juniper berry mead?" I wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything, what should I say, if anything. I finally decided. "Juniper berries, huh. Sounds tasty. Back in Shor's Stone, the best I got was a shipment of that Black-Briar mead that came into the inn every month." The Nord chuckled at this. "Oh, it was a damn good drink. He made it fresh and delicious." I chuckled with him at the absurdity of our conversation. Facing execution and here we were chatting about meads, and which was better. But strangely, it was comforting all the same.

The wagons came to a halt side by side in the town square. I could see the chopping block set up, a basket in front of it, and the black masked executioner stood there, his menacing axe thirsting for fresh blood. Simultaneously, myself and the stormcloak growled at the sight, and we both laughed at ourselves. He grinned at me, holding his bound hands out. "The names Ralof, friend. What is yours?" I clasped his hands in my own bound ones, smiling back. "Valeck. My names Valeck." Ralof smiled back as we stood, moving out of the wagon and climbed out to the ground.

Before us stood a young female imperial captain, and beside her a fresh faced lieutenant holding a list and quill. Ralof grumbled under his breath. "Damn imperials love their lists." The lieutenant stared at the two of us for a minute, then glanced at his list. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Ulfric nodded and stepped forward to the square were the imperials were herding the other prisoners. The lieutenant called of the horse thief's name and he stepped towards the pair, shouting. "I'm innocent, you can't do this. I won't die here." He sprinted past, and instantly was struck down by half a dozen arrows, all fired in unison. I may not have liked the Empire, but I had to admit that they were good when it came to unified movements.

"Anyone else want to try and make a run for it?" The female captain shouted to the few of us prisoners assembled. Ralof was called forward next, and then it was my turn. The lieutenant looked at his list, puzzled. "You, who are you?" I stepped towards him. "Valeck, of Shor's Stone. I'm a black smith returning from trading in Cryodil." The lieutenant looked at his list, then to the captain. "What should we do, he's not on the list." She glared at him then at me. "He goes to the block." The lieutenant began to protest, but was silenced by her stone glare. He sighed and looked back at me. "To the block prisoner. I'm sorry, but at least you'll die here at home, Kinsmen." I nodded at him, then followed the others to the dozen or so others gathered in the square. General Taulius stood before Ulfric. The aging man was almost a full head and a half shorter than the massive Nord, but he stood fearless, matching Ulfrics icy glare. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king." Taulius pointed a finger in Ulfrics face, shouting at him. "You plunged Skyrim into chaos, and the Empires going to put you down!" He stepped back from the man, spitting at his feet. He turned on his heel, walking to a group of high ranking soldiers. The female captain stepped forward, a priestess garbed in the tan robes of Akotosh with a gold sash around her waist behind her. "Give them their rights." The priestess nodded, holding her hands up to the sky. "As we commend your souls to Athirias, blessings of the the Eight Divines." Before she could go any farther, a red haired stormcloak strode forward, stepping directly in front of the block. "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get on with it." The man growled menacingly at the imperials, the priestess cowering back and nodding. The female captain nodded in reply, placing a hand on his shoulder and forcing him to his knees. I could see him smile as she planted her foot on his back and pushed his face to the stone block. "today, my ancestors are smiling down on me. Can you say the same, Imperials?" The executioner lifted his axe as the stormcloak laughed, swinging it down in a deadly arc. The Nords dying laughter was silenced as the blade cut through him, his head tumbling into the basket. The imperial captain kicked his lifeless body to the side, clearing the block for the next victim. From somewhere in the group of stormcloaks, a female voice cried out, shouting insults at the imperials and calling them monsters.

"Next prisoner, you there." She pointed at me, motioning for me. The lieutenant from early began to protest again, but was silenced by the captain. He looked down, than motioned to me. "To the block, Prisoner. Nice and easy." I stepped forward, annoyed. It was time to get this over with. The captain pushed me to my knees, forcing my face onto the block with her foot. I looked up at the executioner as he hefted his axe into place, sighing. So this was it, huh. I guess it wasn't such a bad life. But I wish I'd met a nice girl, had a family. But I at least followed my dream. I'd always wanted to work as a blacksmith. Even left home from that scum hole of a city Riften, and run to Whiterun, where I'd apprenticed with a man named Gorven. He'd trained me, and he'd been a great man. Even started paying me when I turned 15, made me an official business partner.

The air was suddenly filled with a horrible roaring sound, and I saw a black shape come streaming down from the mountain, like a demon from Oblivion had burst forth, its massive black wings carrying it faster than anything imaginable. The creature roared out a horrible scream, and the executioner turned towards the sound. I heard the captain shout for the watchmen, but the monster was faster. It landed with a crushing thud at the top of the tower in the square. My breath stuck in my throat as I stared at it.

The monster was horrific. A face like a demon with reddish yellow eyes glared at all those gathered in the square, and its entire body was covered in glistening black scales. Spikes stuck out of its body everywhere, and the beats gaping mouth was full of sharp yellowed teeth, enough that even a Mammoth would've been shredded to pieces in a single bite. The beast unleashed a terrible roar, and the clouds above turned a crimson red, circling the beasts perch like a benevolent halo. Flaming rocks larger than a horse fell from the sky, destroying everything it touched.

My vision blurred as I was thrown from the block, crashing to the ground and rolling through the dirt. Ralof dropped to one knee beside me; his hands still bound, and helped me to my feet. We both charged from the square, racing to a watchtower across the burning street. As we burst through the opening, a massive figured hurled towards the door, slamming it shut behind us. I panted heavily as I crouched by the stone steps leading higher up. Ralof stood next to the man who'd tackled the door shut. It was Ulfric Stormcloak, the cloth removed from his mouth and his hands unbound. In his right hand, he clutched a steel war axe, it's blade already dripping blood, and his left had a wooden shield strapped to it.

"Ulfric, can it be true? Were the legends real, and was that truly a dragon?" Ralof spoke quickly, but I could tell it wasn't fear or panic. It was excitement, and he was bristling with the anxiety of the time. Ulfric looked back to the door. "Legends don't burn down villages." He turned to a female stormcloak, who cradled an injured comrade in her arms. He knelt beside the two, his hand glowing as he used magic to help heal the injured fellow. "Ralof, gather any able bodied men and head for the keep. Capture it so that we have an escape route." He helped the woman get the man too his feet, turning back to the two of us. "We're getting out of here while that dragon has the imperials preoccupied. Do not engage unless necessary. I don't want to risk any unnecessary deaths right now." He nodded to me. "You, Valeck was your name? Get up top. One of my men is trying to find a route out of here, and I want you to help him." I nodded to him and headed up, taking the stone steps two at a time.

I was about four steps from were a stormcloak was clearing rocks up on the next level when the wall behind him burst apart. I saw the snout of the dragon poke into the hole it'd made. I was barely able to duck as a geyser of flame exploded from its mouth, the scorching heat of it burning my skin. It was so hot I could barely breathe as the flame seared everything it touched. It only lasted a few seconds, and as soon as it stopped I leapt up, moving as fast as I could. I ran straight for the hole in the wall, jumping through it and crashing through the roof of the building below. As I landed, I curled into a ball and rolled, leaping up and down to the floor below and the outside. An imperial stood outside, along with a native in iron armor and a little boy. The dragon landed right behind the boy, its mouth opening and a glow forming in the back of its throat. I rushed forward, grabbing the boy in my still bound arms and throwing myself flat behind a crumbling wall. The fire lasted half a second and I heard the rushing of wind as the dragon lifted off and made its way to the next targets. The boy was crying as I handed him to the man in the iron armor, and looked to the imperial. It was the lieutenant from earlier, and he nodded at me, his sword in hand. "Still alive prisoner, good, then let's keep it that way. We need to meet up with General Taulius and ready a counter offensive." I rolled my eyes at the man. He tried to cut off my head for the sake of Talos, and you expect me to help him. I don't care if it was an army of Daedra attacking, I still wouldn't help fight the blasted demons.

The imperial began running to a group of more Legion soldiers, a few mages among them blasting off fireballs and streams of magic lightning into the air, and archers hopelessly launching arrows in a futile attempt to injure the beast. At least Ulfric had the brains to make a run for it before more of his men died in a hopeless fight against a beast that had leveled the town in less than an hour. I made a dash for the keep, the imperial a few legs ahead of me. I spotted Ralof charging in from the other end, an axe in hand as he jogged for the keep. The imperial halted midstride, staring Ralof down. "Ralof, what are you doing. Get out of here, or your dead." Ralof laughed bitterly.

"Stupid imperial, this fight isn't with you, so get out of my way before I paint the keep with your inards." Ralof gave his axe a few twirls, demonstrating his skill with the one-handed weapon. The imperial shook his head, charging past Ralof and towards a group of imperials running into the keep. I followed Ralof into another set of doors, into the keep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Escape from Helgen, and new Allies

Ralof knelt beside a fallen stormcloak, a couple of arrows stuck in his chest. He closed the man's eyes, giving a slight bow of his head. "Take his armor and weapons, he won't be needing them anymore." Ralof stood up, going to both ends of the room and checking the two gates that blocked us in. "Give that axe a few swings, test it out. I'll look for a way out." I quickly stripped of the rags that had once been my favorite pair of traveling clothes. I'd have to apologize to my aunt Eileen, divines bless her. The stormcloaks armor was a good fit, the chainmail shirt fitting comfortably, and the undergarment fitting to my form well. The boots and greaves worked well, but the greaves weren't giving me the mobility I needed, so I had to drop them. The poor man also had a couple of gold coins on him, and Ralof had nodded, saying that it might come in handy when we got out of this hell hold. He went to the gate behind me, rattling the bars. "Damn, these only open from the outside, and that one requires a key." He kicked the gate, frustration building. "Maybe we should try seeing if there are any hidden levers or pulleys?" I suggested as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ralof, you need to calm down. Getting frustrated is only going to fog your judgment, and that could get us killed." I nodded to the gate. "Let's check the walls around this gate. The imperials are sneaky bastards, meaning they might have hidden an opening somewhere. Ralof nodded, taking the left side while I moved to the right.

I'd just started feeling the wall for anything out of place when I heard voices coming from down the hall. I signaled Ralof, pulling my axe out and taking a fighting stance. He mimicked me, axe held at the ready as the voices grew closer. I held up two fingers, signaling that there were two imperials. He nodded, and as the gate opened and the two stepped in, we attacked. I swung my axe in a horizontal arc, the blade biting into the chest plate of the female captain from earlier. I grinned as she gasped in surprise, falling backwards before she could even touch the hilt of her sword. Revenge was truly sweet. Ralof lunged at the other, the lieutenant that'd been with the captain the whole time since they arrived. He could barely get his sword up to guard as the Nord brought his axe crashing down on the boy. He stumbled backward, a gash across his shoulder and down his ribs. He clutched at the wound as Ralof spun on his heel, the axe arcing into to finish the job. It crushed through the boys pathetic excuse for a parry, his sword tumbling to the ground as Ralof's axe bit into the flesh at the base of his neck. The lieutenant crumpled to the ground, falling face down beside his dead captain.

Ralof looked at me, smiling. "Well that was quicker than I thought. Nice work their brother." I nodded, searching the captain. I took the gold coins from both bodies. They won't need them any more either. I found the key to the door we'd been looking for, and unlocked it quickly. Ralof and I made our way quickly to the dungeons, hoping to use the drainage tunnels from there to get outside, and then make our way to freedom. We ran into three more imperials on our way down, making short work of them as well. I ended up grabbing a bag from one room, gathering items I could sell for some more money and others that'd be useful in the near future. Ralof stopped at the top of one set of stairs, and we heard the sounds of battle from down below. There was the crackle of magic lightning, the clashing of blades and axes. "By Talos, this is a torture chamber down here." I saw what he meant. At the bottom, I could just make out the bottom of a cage, a skeleton hand poking out. I leapt down the stairs, using my iron shield as a battering ram as I slammed into the side of a mage, crashing him against a wall and bringing my axe over the top of the shield. The mage was able to get a small burst of lightning out, burning my forearm before my axe caved in his skull. I saw two other stormcloaks tag team the man's comrade. The brute of a man held an axe in each hand, but he was clumsy. The female stormcloak swept in from the side, her blade cutting into the man's calf, and as he swung down at her, her comrade ducked in, swinging his warhammer up into the brute's ribs.

The imperial dropped to his knees, and the woman finished him off, spinning with a flourish and decapitating him. "That's for our friends, you monsters." Her comrade nodded his agreement, leaning against his hammer. The woman turned to Ralof, removing her helmet and scratching her head. "Bout time you showed, Ralof. We'd been wonderin' if any others would be showing up anytime soon." Ralof nodded, chuckling. "I'm sorry Jenal, but we were a little tied up trying to get down here in the first place. Are you and Mereel the only two so far." I watched as the two nodded. The woman, Jenal, Looked at me and pointed. "Who's your friend Ralof? Don't remember ever seeing him before."

"His names Valeck. New guy, helped me escape down here. I'm hoping he'll decide to accompany to Windhelm and officially join us." I turned to him, stunned. "You really want me to join you?" He nodded, pointing up. "Of course, after what I've seen today, we'd be lucky to have someone with your skill and heart with us. And you've seen the injustice of the Imperials first hand." I turned and looked back up the stairs to Helgen. Ralof was right, and Ulfric was the true king of Skyrim. I turned to Ralof and nodded. "When we get out of here, I'll go with you to Windhelm. I am a true son of Skyrim, and Skyrim belongs to the Nords, and to Talos." Ralof smiled, nodding in agreement. "Spoken like a true son of Skyrim brother." He gave me a pat on the shoulder. "But first we need to get out of this hell hold." He drew his sword again, pointing to Jenal and Mereel. "Jenal, you and Valeck grab a bow and some arrows from that weapons closet. Scout ahead for a way out. Mereel, follow behind, and if any of our comrades show, point them in the right direction, any imperials show, you know what to do." Jenal looked at me for a moment, than nodded to the weapons. "Let's get a move on then. Don't want to stand around and way to be turned into seared meat by that dragon." I chuckled slightly, pulling a hunting bow down from the rack and giving it an experimental draw. The string was a little loose for me, not as tight as I wanted and lacking in the power it needed. I turned back to the rack, grabbing about two dozen arrows and slinging a quiver over my shoulders. Jenal had already grabbed her gear and was crouching down, taking slow and deliberate steps out into the hall leading farther into the keep. I took the wall opposite to her with an arrow knocked and ready as we probed closer to what we hoped was our way out.

Jenal stopped, a closed fist held up in the air. Ahead was a large opening into a roughhewn cavern. Water dripped down the jagged stone walls, and hastily constructed bridges spanned from one stone platform to another. Jenal peeked around the opening, signaling for me to move forward. I moved silently as possible into the cavern, halting several feet in. There was easily seven imperials in the cavern, rushing around and shouting too one another.

"We have orders to wait for General Taulius and the others! We can't move from this position." A soldier shouted from below one of the bridges to a slightly plump imperial standing above. He shouted a reply I couldn't make out, and I really didn't care. I pulled the arrow back, lining its point up with the man's neck. His face was turning red with frustration as my arrow flew, striking into the flesh above his chest plate's neck guard, and burying itself in his throat. He toppled over the edge and fell with a strangled gargling sound as he landed on top of the soldier below.

The imperials began to scatter as Jenal and Ralof stepped into the open, unleashing a flurry of arrows into the mess of imperial cowards. Three fell in an instant, and another fell to his knees, an arrow in his gut and another in his knee. I leapt forward, my axe arcing out and ending his life before he could even gasp. Ralof was behind me, dashing forward with an axe in each hand, cutting down two imperials on the other end of the bridge as they attempted to fight back. Jenal was even faster, picking off one imperial after another on the ground below us. The entire skirmish was over in an instant, Ralof and I standing bloodied and panting, Jenal moving around and scavenging arrows from the dead.

"By Talos that was quick." We turned to see Mereel come jogging in, staring around at the carnage. Ralof laughed, swinging his axes around in the air before him. "Aye, my friend. Wasn't even a warm up." I pulled an arrow from the chest of an imperial, inspecting the broken tip. "Waste of arrows if you ask me. Damn armor wouldn't even stop a rock if it was thrown by a kid." Mereel and Jenal laughed, and Ralof nodded.

"True, but we need to get moving. There's bound to be more imperials farther in, and I bet you anything they'll be heading toward us if they'd been close enough to heard us." I nodded, the two of us jogging for the opening into a tunnel ahead. As soon as we'd cleared the opening, a tremor shook the earth, rocks crumbling above us and clouds of stone falling down. Entrance behind us crumbled, and the stone floor we'd crossed broke, the middle of it tumbling into a tunnel dug beneath it. Ralof cursed under his breath. "The others will have to find another path." I nodded, jogging into another cavern. A stream flowed down the center of the tunnel, glowing mushrooms clung to the damp stone walls, and moss grew all over the hard floor.

"The keeps dungeons must've been connected to this cave system, probably kept as a drainage system for when the rain seasons come in. Clever, but stupid all the same." I nodded. "True, but it works for us. If we follow these tunnels, it should bring us out on the other side of the mountains that run alongside Helgen." Ralof nodded, pulling a map out of his pocket. "Glad the imperials didn't take this. If you're right, then we should come out around here." He pointed to a spot on the map, tracing a line to a small village nestled against a river. "If we follow this road, we'll be able to reach Riverwood. My sister has a logging business there, and she'd be more than happy to help us out. I hope." Ralof gave a nervous chuckle as he stowed the map back in his pocket. I set my bag on the ground, pulling out a bottle of alto wine. "It's not water, but it'll help take away our thirst and give us some energy. And I don't want to risk taking a drink out of that stream, never know what nasty crap those imperials have been flushing down this way." Ralof nodded, taking a swig from the bottle and handing it back to me. I took a good sized gulp, letting the cool liquid run down my throat. It was the first thing I'd had to drink since I woke up in that wagon on the road to Helgen.

"Ralof, how much farther do you think this cavern runs?" We'd been walking down these tunnels for an hour or so, and my stomach was growling. Ralof stopped for a minute, looking around. "I don't know friend, but let's take a quick rest here, and try and get an idea where we are." I nodded, setting my bag down and taking a seat on a rock, my back resting against the cavern wall. Ralof sat on the ground beside me, eyes closed as he took his own rest. "Got any food in that pack?" Ralof looked at me, one eye open. I smiled, pulling a loaf out of the bag and ripping it in half. I handed him one half and reached back in the bag. Ralof took ripped a chunk off and popped it in his mouth. "Where'd you snatch this from?" I pulled a small wrapped roll from my bag, opening it and tearing a chunk of cheese off. "Back in the keep there was a small store room." I handed Ralof some of the cheese and tore myself off a chunk. "I did a quick sweep in there, took down two imperials trying to clear it out and make their own escape. It was well stocked. Had a couple loafs of bread, some cheese, apples and potatoes, and I think I snagged some leeks as well. There were a few potions as well." I pulled out several blue, red, and green bottles from my bag, handing a few of each to Ralof and a small pouch. "You might want to hold onto a few of these. Never know when they'll come in handy." Ralof nodded, taking the pouch and potions. I also handed him a coin pouch as well. He looked at it puzzled.

"There should be about 80 gold in there, maybe more." Ralof looked at me. "I figured we could use the coin for when we got out of here, get a ride down to Riverwood, or maybe even get some better arms and armor." Ralof nodded in agreement, staring at the coin pouch. "You really know how to think ahead don't you." I nodded, taking a drink from a bottle of mead and passing it to him. "I was a blacksmith in Shor's Stone. Had to plan ahead, or else I couldn't have survived." Ralof nodded. "The only thing I'd ever get to work on was mining tools, broken wagon parts, and fixing the smelters. I worked on making ingots of metals, purifying the ore brought to me. The money I brought in was sad, hardly made a couple hundred gold a month. Sometimes I even had to make cut backs on my business, sell some tools, just to keep my forge running." I stood up, stretching my back and yawning. Ralof stood as well, pulling the map out. "Let's find out where we are and get out of here as fast as possible."

The cool air rustled my hair and cooled the sweat on my skin, and the sunlight was comforting after the long hours spent searching for our way out of the cave system. Ralof stretched, letting out a long yawn. "But bloody time we got out, ah it's great to see the sun again." I couldn't help but agree. The air was crisp, and my breath was turning into a cloudy mist as I breathed. "Let's get a move on, the suns going to be setting soon, and I want to meet up with Gerdur before she goes home for the night. I don't know where in Riverwood her home is, and I don't want to risk staying at the inn, least some imperials walk in and spot us." I nodded, taking up a quick jog with him.

We'd been running along the road down the hillock for a good ten minutes when I spotted three stone pillars, carvings adorning their faces. I slowed to a trot, moving towards them. Ralof noticed this and I heard him call from behind me. "Ah, you found some of the Guardian Stones. They're holy stones that can be found all over Skyrim. Thirteen in all, they can give you blessings and help you in life." He moved forward with me, looking at the stones. "These ones are the Thief, Mage, and Warrior stones." I looked at each in turn, stopping in front of the one that had an image of a man with a shield and axe, brandishing the weapons in preparation for battle. I placed my hand on its surface, the hole at the top of it glowing slightly, and a light shining from the clouds above. Ralof patted my shoulder, staring up at the sky. "The Warrior stone's a good choice my friend. I choose the same one when my father brought me here as a lad." I turned to Ralof, nodding my thanks. He smiled and turned back to the road. "Let's move friend, Riverwood isn't much farther, and we can get some hot food and good rest ounce were there." My mouth watered at the thought, and I took off at a dead sprint down the road. "Well then hurry up, or else I might just eat it all before you get there." Ralof sped after me, laughing like a child. "Gerdur's more likely to hit you first if I'm not with you!" He shouted after me, matching my pace as we sped down the road.


	3. Chapter 3: Riverwood

Chapter 3: Riverwood

We arrived at Riverwood's gate as the evening sun had just begun to disappear over the mountains to the east and I could see the blacksmiths shop was closing, the forge being cooled down and closed for the night. Town guards were lighting torches along the main road, and the shouts of mothers yelling for their children to come home could be heard down the street. Ralof halted next to me, scratching the back of his head. "Well, now I guess we may have to stay at the inn." I shook my head, laughing. "And you said we'd make it here in plenty of time. Oh well, maybe we could try asking around." Ralof nodded and began walking down the street. I followed, halting in place when Ralof suddenly turned on his heel.

"Hod! Is that you?!" I looked over my shoulder at a tall broad shouldered brute of a man. The man, Hod I guess is his name, turned and looked at me and Ralof. "Ralof, is that you? By Talos, Gerdur will be happy to hear you're alright." Ralof ran up to Hod, throwing an arm up to his shoulder and hugging him. "Hod, I am so glad to see you. How are you and Gerdur doing? Last time I saw you, there were rumors of marriage. Did you finally marry, how is the mill going?" Ralof was a torrent of questions, and I just gawked at the two. Hod laughed, patting Ralof on the shoulder. "Let's get to the house, or Gerdur will ring both our necks for standing around chatting. I'll have to help her with dinner. She'll want to go all out since you're here." Ralof nodded, chuckling. "Oh, Hod! This is my friend Valeck. He's with me, and he will be coming with us." Hod nodded, shaking my hand. "Welcome to Riverwood Valeck. I'm sure Gerdur will be happy to meet a friend of Ralofs." Hod turned down a side street, waving for us to follow.

Gerdur's home was a nice stone cottage nestled in the back of the town, with a wood fence around it. A small garden had wheat and vegetables were set near the back of the house, and a cow grazed by the garden. Chickens cawed and clucked as they pecked at the grass, and Hod scooped up one on his way in, making sure it was a nice plump one. Ralof followed him in, and I stood nervous at the doorway. Inside a nice fire was crackling and a young woman with the same long blond hair as Ralof stood, a pot cooking over the fire. A table was already set for two next to it, and I saw some bread, cheese, apples, and other foods on the table. The woman, Gerdur, Turned as Hod walked in with the chicken. "Hod, Why in the name of Talos did you grab a chicken? I've already got some nice beef and potatoes in the stew…..Ralof!" She pounced from the fireplace, Tackling Ralof in a hug. "Oh Ralof, I'm so happy to see your safe." She stood back, looking him up and down. "You look like you haven't bathed in a month, and you smell like it too." She pulled him into the room, looking at him in the fire light. "We heard rumors that Ulfric and a band of stormcloak soldiers had been captured near the border with Cyrodil, is it true." Gerdur spotted me and turned, placing her hand son her hips. "And how's your friend. I don't think I've ever seen him before."

"Gerdur, calm down, and I'll explain everything." Ralof lead his sister to the table, sitting her down and pouring a mug of mead for her. "It's true what you heard. Ulfric was leading a group of us back from Cyrodil were we'd gone to negotiate a trade system for more supplies for the war effort." Ralof took a drink from the mead bottle and motioned for me to join them at the table. "My friend here was crossing the border from Cyrodil and was caught with us. The imperials had been waiting for us, an ambush. Not sure how, but they'd known we'd be crossing back near black water pass, and they'd set an ambush. My friend here's name is Valeck. He's a blacksmith from Shor's Stone." Gerdur looked at me as I sat down at the table next to Ralof. She nodded at me and handed me a bowl of stew and some bread. I smiled and thanked her, picking up a spoon and digging in. It was great, better than anything I could make or got in the inn back home. Ralof smiled as he dug into his own food.

"Ralof, if the imperials had you, then where'd you come from? Did the let you free, or something? And do they still have Ulfric, because I doubt they'd let him go alive, and why were you in Helgen at all." Gerdur poured me and Ralof a cup of mead, and then poured her and Hod one as they sat down to eat their own meals. Ralof finished his stew, sighing as he leaned back and nursed his cup of mead.

"Your cooking is as great as always Gerdur. Dear old mother must be jealous that her daughters surpassed her as a chef." Gerdur and Ralof shared a hearty laugh as Hod just shrugged, shaking his head at me. "Gerdur, the reason we were in Helgen is because they were going to execute us there. They even executed one of our comrades before a dragon tore the place apart." He paused to let it sink in. "A dragon! And an execution! Damn those imperial bastards." Gerdur smacked the table, causing it to shake. Ralof nodded, continuing his speech. "Yes, you know they'd never allow Ulfric a fair trial. The Thalomor were there as well, so I bet the damn elves had something to do with it all. And a dragon attacked Helgen. My friend here is the one who saved me and helped me escape. Last I saw, Ulfric was gathering our comrades to make their escape, but we got separated as we were gathering the others. About a dozen of us in all, and I know two were dead for certain before we got separated. One was injured, but Ulfric used some magic to fix him up as best as he could." Gerdur nodded.

"A dragon, the legends are true than." Ralof and I nodded in unison, and Gerdur stood. "If a dragon destroyed Helgen, than Jarl Balgruuf needs to know, and send as many soldiers to defend us as possible." She turned towards me, her expression severe. "You helped Ralof, saved him. I thank you and owe you very much, but we need your help. Please, take word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun, and have him send as many soldiers as possible." I stood up and nodded. "I'll do it Gerdur. But how do I get to Whiterun from here?" Gerdur smiled and shook my hands. "I'll give you a map and thank you so much. Whatever you need, we'll ask and help you how ever we can." Nodded my reply, I picked my bag of the floor by the door, and grabbed my bow, quiver, and sword. Gerdur placed a hand on my arm.

"You don't have to go right now. Sleep fist, get some rest. Tomorrow, Hod will show you which way to go, and help you get any supplies you need." I shook my head, pulling the door open. "That dragon leveled Helgen in under an hour. The jarl needs to know as soon as possible of there's going to be any hope of reinforcements arriving before it does." She looked stunned for a moment, then stepped back, pulling a pouch out of her apron and handing it too me.

"You're a true Nord, Valeck. I hope someday I can repay you." I nodded, accepting the pouch, and stepped outside. It was late evening, the stars shining high in the sky, clouds floating in from the mountains.

As I made my way down the street, I spotted an opened door in a rather large building. Light flooded out from the door, and it sounded like two people were fighting inside. Curiosity took over as I gently pushed the door open. Inside, a rather young man stood behind a corner, a young woman stood on the opposite side, hands on her hips. They both looked alike, brother and sister I guess.

"No, I don't care. You're not going off chasing bandits up in the mountains." The man slapped the counter. The woman didn't even flinch, but instead turned away with a huff. "Well, if you're not going to do anything, then I should. You can't let them get away with this." The man seemed to have noticed me, as he did a quick double take. "Not now Arla."

"Welcome Friend, what may we of the Riverwood Trader do for you?" He made a slight bow. The woman, Arla, turned away and stomped up a set of stairs. "Sorry about that Friend, but don't mind her." I nodded, still staring up the stairs after her.

"Do you mind me asking what that was about?" The man looked down at the counter. "We had a break in a few days ago. They didn't take anything, except for a golden claw. I bought it off some fellow when he'd come in to trade some goods he'd found up there." The man scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Oh, well, if you'd like sir, I could get it back for you." The man gaped at me, grinning. "Really?! That'd be fantastic. I have some gold coming in with my next shipment, not much but it's yours if you can bring back that claw." I nodded, shaking his hands. "Sure thing mister." The man grinned. "Name's Lucan friend, may I ask yours?" I nodded as I began walking to the door. "Valeck is my name."

Lucan POV

Lucan stood behind the counter, stunned. Arla walked down the stairs, breaking his trance. "Lucan, who was that? You should've closed the shop by now. It's too late for us to be open." Lucan jumped over the counter, grabbing his sister in a hug. "That, Arla, was Valeck. That mans agreed to bring back the claw." Arla pushed him away, laughing. "Seriously, he agreed to that. How much did you offer him?" Lucan scratched his head again. "Didn't give a set number. I just told him I had some money coming in with the next shipment from moms shop in Whiterun, and that some of it was his if he brought back the claw." Arla gave him a good pat on the back, laughing. "You're actually doing something smart for ounce, Brother." Arla made her way back up the stairs. "Just don't get your hopes up. He'll probably die up there." Lucan looked back at the door, suddenly worried. I hope he doesn't die; he seemed like such a nice guy.

Lucan drummed his fingers on the counter, bored. It'd been almost a full day since Valeck had left, and he was really hoping he'd make it back. He was just putting the gold he'd got from the shipment in the strongbox under the counter, when the door flew open with a bang. Lucan jumped, scared out of his mind.

Valeck leaned heavily against the door, panting. His armor was dented and bloody, and an arrow seemed to be poking out of his thigh. "Valeck, are you alright." Lucan began to move from the counter when Valeck pulled an item from one of his pouches, throwing it onto the counter. "The claw was stolen by a man named Arvel the Swift." Lucan looked at the journal, blood stained and battered, then back to Valeck. The Nord seemed on the verge of collapse when he dropped into one of the chairs at the table. "Valeck, we need get you to a healer." Valeck reached to the arrow in his leg, grabbing it by the shaft and pulling it out. He grunted as he rapped a bandage around it, pulling a red potion from his bag and pouring it on the wound. "First, Lucan, you're going to answer some questions." Valeck pulled the claw out of his bag, slamming it on the table. "Did you know that Arvel wanted this? That'd he'd been watching your shop for a few days?" Valeck stared him down. "No, I don't think I've ever met a man named Arvel." Valeck picked the claw up, examining. "Then did you know this was an ancient artifact from Bleak Falls Barrow, or that it was a key to a tomb in there?" Valeck was angry as he stood up, limping to the counter. "No, I didn't know any of that." Lucan looked back down to the journal, reaching to pick it up. Valecks hand shot out, grabbing the journal and taking it. "I'll be keeping this. Just next time you have an artifact like this, make sure you get some research done on it. That place was infested with Draugrs, and I had to fight them all to get out." Valeck turned, leaving the claw on the table. "Valeck, thank you. Here's the gold I promised." Lucan tossed the pouch to him. Valeck caught it, taking a look inside. "Have a good day, Lucan."

Valeck POV. (sorry about that, just wasn't sure how to write out the whole Bleak falls Barrow thing)

I staggered slowly from the Riverwood traders and down the road. I needed to get as far as I could. Ounce I'd made good progress, and then I'll set up camp. But until then, I kept moving. Pain stabbed up my leg as I made my way along the road, and I kept my hand on the cut through my armor, holding the bandage to the spot were that Draugrs blade had pierced it and cut a nice line across my ribs. I pulled my last healing potion from my bag, taking the cork off and gulping it down. The bitter-sweet liquid burned its way down the back of my throat, spreading through my limbs. Almost instantly the pain vanished from my wounds, and I felt the spots numb. The ption didn't help with the weariness that was eating away at my limbs. A howl pierced the silence around me and I heard scratching noises. I turned in place, drawing my sword and pulling a dagger from my belt.

From the rocky outcrop above me, a black figure leapt into the air, landing on all fours and darting at me. I kicked out, my boot connecting with the side of the beasts head and slamming it into the rock wall. From behind I heard another wolf charging. I spun, my dagger stabbing into the wolf's jaw. The creature whimpered for a moment, and was silenced as I ran my sword across its throat.

The wolf fell to the ground with a thud, its brown fur matted with its blood. I moved to the black one, crumpled against the wall. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of its head, and its breathing was slow and ragged. I bowed my head in silence, pulling my dagger out. The beast tried to move as I placed a hand on the back of its head, angling my dagger at the base of its skull. "I'm sorry, but you will not suffer any more." I stabbed through the beast back, the dagger piercing up into its brain. The wolf didn't even twitch as its body went limp. I stood, wiping the blood off. The road was silent again as I made my way along it, the path overgrown with weeds and moss.

It was the early hours of morning, the sun just cresting the horizon when I finally spotted Whiterun. Its walls were massive, and farms grew on the outside. As I made my way to the city, I even passed a meadery, the smell of honey and alcohol making my mouth water. I moved faster, jogging up the path towards the city gates. As I approached, two guards in chainmail and orange loincloths blocked my path, the bigger of the two putting his hand up.

"No visitors are allowed into the city right now. Unless you have important business, I suggest you leave." The guard spoke in a heavy accent, his voice deep and gruff. I stepped up to the guard, holding my hand out. "I'm Valeck, and Riverwood sends word to ask for the Jarls aid." The guard instantly nodded, turning to his comrade. "Take him up to Dragonsreach, the Jarl will want to speak with him immediately." The other guard nodded, motioning to me to follow. I nodded thanks and jogged after the other guard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Whiterun

Whiterun was an impressive sight, its homes well built, and people were walking all around, chatting and going about their business. We even jogged through a market circle, people moving out of our way as we barreled through. I followed the guard past a meads hall, and a preacher shouting his sermon before a massive bronze statue of Talos. We jogged up a giant flight of stone steps.

"Go straight through those doors and you'll be in the Jarls banquet hall. Go straight to the back of it and you'll see him. Irileth is the Jarls housecarl, so she'll probably stop you on your way in." I nodded, sprinting along a wooden bridge and into the Jarls palace.

The place was huge, it's entrance hall large enough for a Giant to stand in, and as i ran up the steps ahead, I came upon the banquet hall. A large table ran the length of the room up; to a raised platform were a large Nord with a long white beard and a gold circlet sat. I ran down the length of the hall, and was stopped by a gray skinned elf, her sword drawn and red eyes glowing. I stopped in place, my hands raised.

"Halt! Who are you? The Jarl is busy and can't speak to anyone. I am Irileth, the Jarl's Housecarl, and I'll hear whatever it is you have to say." I nodded, backing up slowly.

"I am Valeck, and I bring word from Riverwood. I was sent by Gerdur, and told to ask Jarl Balgruuf to send aid to Riverwood." The Dark Elf, Irileth, seemed stunned for a few seconds. She sheathed her sword, nodding, and motioning for me to follow her. "If what you say is true, then the Jarl will want to speak to you personally." I nodded, following her up to the raised platform were an older Nord sat. His hair was blond, but turning gray, a gold circlet adorning his head. His face was wrinkled, and his beard seemed to have gone for quite a few days without being groomed.

As Irileth led me up to the throne were the Jarl sat, I noticed a glint in the Nord's eyes. He may have been older in body, but his eyes flared with determination, and the aura around him was of a strong willed and unwavering spirit. I instantly liked the man. Irileth bowed respectfully as we approached, then bent down, whispering into the Jarls ear. He nodded, and whispered something back, but kept his eyes locked on mine. As she backed away, he sat back in his thrown, nodding to me.

"Irileth tells me you came from Riverwood, asking for my aid and for me to send soldiers to the town. What makes you believe Riverwood is in danger?" The look in the Jarls eyes told me he'd already agreed to send troops to the town, but he also knew that there was something I knew and that he wanted to find out. I sighed, looking to the ground and shaking my head.

"Because I saw what a Dragon can do to an entire town that was crawling with imperial troops. Helgen was destroyed in a matter of minutes, and there was at least a full two platoons of elite Legionnaires. They were slaughtered, useless against the dragon's rampage." Balgruuf sat straight up in his thrown, staring me in the eyes, his jaw dropped. Irileth and the man standing at the Jarls left side gasped openly, and I heard the entire chamber go silent.

"You…..You were at….at Helgen?" The Jarl seemed to be unable to get the question out in one full sentence. I merely nodded, lowering my head. And after I'd tried so hard to rid myself of the memories, here I was telling the entire story over again.

"Yes, I had an excellent view of the entire thing beginning to end while the Imperials were trying to cut my head off." The Jarl sat back, sighing heavily.

"Well, you're certainly open about your criminal pass, but that's no concern of mine, as long as it stays in the past." He glared at me for a few moments, than looked to Irileth.

"Send a group of troops to Riverwood. It's in the most immediate danger." The man at his side stepped forward, his hands held out in an almost pleading gesture.

"Jarl Balgruuf, I beg you to consider this for a moment. A move like this could be considered as an act of violence. Ulfric could think of this as a way of us confirming our allegiance with the Empire." The man seemed to be some sort of advisor, but I could see the rage burning in Balgruuf now.

"I will not sit by and let some Dragon burn my Hold and slaughter my people!" The Jarl stood, towering over the smaller man. "Let Ulfric believe whatever it is he wants. But I will act as I see suitable." Balgruuf turned to me. "You have acted of your own accord, seeking me out and requesting my aid for Riverwood." He turned to a guard and motioned for him. "Retrieve a suit of Steel Armor out of my personal armory. Take this as a token of my steel." He then turned back to me. "You have done Whiterun and me a service, but I must ask you for another. My court Wizard, Farengar, has been looking into these supposed dragon cases, and I believe he can use your particular set of skills in retrieving an important item."

I bowed slightly, nodding my head. "I will do whatever I can to help my brother and sister Nord's." I noticed a change in the jarls stance, a slight falter in his step as he strode for a side room. Stepping through the doors, I noticed a figure, hunched over a desk buried in a mountain of scrolls, books, and spell tomes. Soul gems glittered and alchemy ingredients lined the walls. A giant map of Skyrim was mounted to a board that stood in front of the desk, a quill hovering in the air before it. I was mystified, watching as the wizard made small gestures with his hand, never looking up from his work, and the quill obeyed, darting from one point on the map to another. Balgruuf shook his head, mumbling under his breath.

"Farengar, I think I've found someone to assist in fetching that item you've needed." The wizard, Farengar, jumped into the air, a few scrolls clattering to the ground. He was a young man, almost the same age as me. His face was smooth, no stubble or beard to be seen. Farengar looked from me to Balgruuf, his expression questioning. I glanced at Balgruuf, but he was already heading out the door, shouting inside the hall for different people, Irileth at his side, sticking to him like his own shadow.

"So, the jarl says you can be of use to me. We'll see if that's true." Farengar returned to his post at the giant desk, looking down at whatever he was so enthralled in. "What I need you to do is collect an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually exist. It is rumored to be held in Bleak Falls Barrow, probably entombed somewhere in the main tombs. If it is in fact there, then it will most likely be heavily guarded by all manner of devices, so this is probably going to be a very dangerous task." Farengar glanced up at me from under his heavy cowl. "So what say you?" I shrugged.

"I've already been to Bleak Falls Barrow." I set my bag down, rummaging through my stuff. I found what I was looking for, a heavy tablet that I'd wrapped in some leather. Farengar's jaw hung open as I placed the tablet on the desk, untying the strap I'd used to secure it closed. He glanced up at me and back at the tablet several times.

"You're not cut from the same cloth as the other brain dead fools the jarl brings to me. I like you Valeck." He patted my shoulder, turning me to the door. "This is where your job ends and mine begin; the task of the mind to unravel the riddles of the ancients, so I must be left alone if you don't mind. The jarl will have some form of reward for you." I glanced back at him for a moment, puzzled. That was weird, I thought as I made my way back to the jarl. I didn't seem him at his throne, and I could hear voices up the stairs beside the raised platform. Taking the stairs, I could hear the Jarls tone, but not what he was saying. But whatever it was important, and it was urgent.

I rounded the top of the stairs, snatching a tankard of ale of the railing. The Jarl was standing in the middle of the room with Irileth, Farengar, and two Guards. A third was sitting on the floor, his helmet thrown to the side. The Nord was panting heavily, his face red and sweat pouring down his brow.

"Irileth says you have something urgent to report. Tell me what it is." Jarl Balgruuf knelt down beside the man, a hand on his shoulder.

When he spoke, the man's voice was shaking; his words hard and full of terror. "It…it came from the south, at first…it was small, like a bird….but then it roared at us." The man took a shaky breath, steadying himself. "It was a dragon….massive. It got Roran and Noreel. I thought it would get me too….. I'd never run so fast in my life." The jarl stood, motioning to me and Irileth.

"My Lord, I've already ordered my men to muster at the gates." Irileth bowed quickly, darting off down the stairs.

"Good and you Valeck. You have proven yourself to be an invaluable ally. I need you to come to my city's aid once again." Jarl Balgruuf motioned to a guard who held out a suit of steel armor, one of the finest I'd seen. "Valeck, take this, as a token of my steel. And go with Irileth, she will need your help to defeat this dragon. Will you do this for Whiterun?"

"Of course, Jarl Balgruuf." I bowed, accepting the steel armor and turning to go. Farengar turned to follow me, but was halted by Balgruuf.

"No, Farengar, I need you here to continue to help us find how to defend against these beasts." Balgruuf motioned to me again. "Move fast Valeck, Irileth cannot afford to wait. Especially if there are still survivors in the watch tower." I bowed again, gripping the hilt of my sword.

"Do not fear Jarl Balgruuf. That dragon shall fall before the hour is out." I spun on my heel, unclasping the edges of my simple leather armor and letting it drop to the floor. I'd practiced before how to change into armor as I ran back in Shores stone to help fight of raiders, and those skills played out well as I dawned the armor the Jarl had given me.

"I pray to the Divines you are right." The Jarl's voice echoed through the hall.

Irileth was speaking to a group of fifteen or more guardsmen gathered just outside the city wall. The people of Whiterun moved quickly, mothers and fathers scooping up their children into their arms as they ran for home. Shopkeepers and vendors where like lightning, their goods and wares stashed away faster than I could track, and that was good. Things could easily go very wrong from here on out.

"Men, you are all Nords, brave warriors of Whiterun and Skyrim, and it is time for us to prove our valor once again. A Dragon has attacked our brethren at the eastern watchtower, and we're going to go and rescue them. And if we can, we'll be the first in centuries to bring us down a dragon!" Irileth was quick as she made a quick speech, not giving them time to think about fear. Good, that would only cause a number of problems they couldn't afford at the moment. "Let's go kill us a Dragon, men!"

Irileth took off at a hard sprint down the road, her sword already in hand and magic lightning crackling up and down her left arm. The guardsman ran alongside her, fanning out in an arrowhead along the road. The sky was died a light magenta as twilight descended, and the twin moons were bright on either horizon. Tonight was a good night for a battle, one that would go down in legend.


End file.
